Enigmas
by owlcat92
Summary: Sequel to 'Secrets'. A new villain is on the loose. Peter and his team - The Spinners - need to team up with enemies, to take this sucker down. - Cat
1. Prologue

***Waves* Hello! Well, I got this out quick - The Sequel to Secrets! I hope you enjoy!**

3rd Person

The man just giggled. Fun… they stopped his fun. All his fun. He had been having _fun _and now, it stopped. But they can't remove his fun.

The room was padded. He had been in a jail cell, back that hadn't worked out. Not for him - not for the guards. They seemed to think writing messages on the walls in his own blood was _crazy. _It wasn't crazy, it was _fun_.

The man glanced up, eyes narrowing, his red hair flying every which way. He seemed to be concentrating on the padding, before he started to laughed again, grinning as he squirmed in his straightjacket, he moved his hands in the fabric.

"He will come for me!" The man screamed, using his back to stand up "He will come!"

Walking to the one-way glass, he tilted his head, still laughing that insane chuckle. He used his head to bang on it "We will be one."

He jumped, falling down again, landing cross-legged on the floor "_One… _One forever and ever and ever and ever, and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"  
He continued, his red hair getting messier as he rolled on the floor.

"What is he talking about, Doctor?" The student asked his 'teacher' who shook his head.

"Phillip, one must know that sometimes the rambles are nothing more than that."

Phillip nodded his head "Why is he here, Doctor Frederickson?"

Frederickson looked at him using the corner of his eyes.

"-and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever-"

"He believes he has… _bonded _with a alien life form."

Phillip quickly scratched something onto his note pad "Has anybody visited him?"

"Not one member of his family - I believe they are ashamed. We asked his mother to come see him and she looked horrified at the prospect - he tried to kill her, you know. He killed his grandmother when he was a boy."

Again, the student wrote down something "Thank you, Doctor, I'll be going, sir."

Nodding stiffly, the Doctor gazed onto the man in the padded cell again, who by now had stopped screaming, yelling and chanting.

Frederickson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; he only just registered the dull 'thud' of the door.

"We'll cause _Carnage_. Beautiful _Carnage._"

He started to giggle, grinning from ear to ear in a smile that shouldn't have been possible "Red, RED! I like red, you do like red? I like red. I like making people spill their red _everywhere!"_

The doctor sighed again - the chances of curing this man… slim to null.

"Do you like red, Doctor?" He asked, looking at the glass window, he crawled back up the side of the wall, before slamming his head onto the glass, doing so again and again "What's your favourite colour, Doctor?"

The Doctor just stood there, knowing the man was just guessing he was there.

"Oh, nobody home?" He banged slightly harder, before his face fell "This is no fun. I want my Carnage…" he climbed back into the corner, before his face split into another grin.

Somebody knocked on the door, and Fredrickson opened it to find the rather new - and flustered - receptionist.

"Doctor Hue Frederickson?"

"That's me."  
"A... a woman would like to see Mr Kasady."

The Doctor - Hue - blinked, before walking outside, and banging on the door to the cell.

"Ohhhh!" Cletus grinned, crawling to the door "Is it lunch already? Can I have it outside? I _never _see sunlight -you know, I don't think this is justified. I didn't do anything wrong."  
"Somebody wants to see you, Cletus."

"Goodie!" He jumped up, bouncing on the spot.

The visitor slowly walked up the hallway, the woman was wearing sunglasses and a short red jacket, the doctor stood back, looking at the woman with a mild interest -why would she want to see this mad man?  
"Mr Kasady?" She asked, Frederickson frowned, something didn't sound right, her voice it sounded almost dead… but that's not possible.

It didn't seem to unnerve Cletus "Yep! That's me! Do you like red? I like red!"

"We will be one again" He woman rasped, before she stiffened and her red jacket started to move. It slid though the bars of his cell.

"No!" Fredrickson yelled "What are you doing!?"

The girl collapsed, breathing weakly.

"You came for me" He whispered, the red ooze picked his finger, before entering his bloodstream.

The Doctor watched in horror was the ooze spread over his patient.

He let out a high pitched squeal, before screaming "WE'RE CARNAGE!"  
The bonded life form smashed down the door, before looking at the doctor, its hand formed a mace "You called us crazy, Doctor. Let me see your red."

He brought it down.

**Well, I hope you liked that!**

**Extra Snazzy BONUS Question: You are transported to a world where Marvel is reality. You meet Peter Parker - What do you do?**

**Best answer next chapter!**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, HI EVERYBODY! First Chapter! So, this story will probably have a slightly different set up from Secrets, it could be in 3rd person, ****_but_**** it will probably also have little POV's for different people, maybe views from Cletus's mind and stuff.*Grin***

The ooze pulsed in the man's veins. This was life. This is what he wanted. He made a fist with his hand, looking down at his handy work, he walked down the white hallway, glancing, glaring, at everything.

"You found me" He whispered "We are one."

"We love you, Cletus" The hissing voice answered "We must find the other, he hasn't done us well."

He stopped walking "Oh yes" He started to laugh, but on the outside it sounded more like a shriek "Dear old dad."

"Venom… _Venom_… Venom" The voices whispered around the mans brain. He leaped up onto the wall, gripping it with his fingertips, he laughed again, filling the hall with that high pitched shriek.

"Father… _our father_… not. _our. Master…_"

Climbing onto the ceiling, he went around the corner, grinning with spit dribbling down his face - a woman in a suit walked down the corridor below him, looking at a clip-board.

Carnage grinned, before the spit fell down, onto the middle-aged woman's head, who paused, looking from side to side, before realizing where it had came from, and hesitantly looking at the ceiling.

She screamed, horror etched onto her face, brown eyes wide and large "HELP!"

The bonded symbiote and human fell down, landing softly next to her "Well, aren't you a cutie?"

He started to stroke her face, making her whimper and shake.

"P-Please don't hurt me."

"But we remember you" He hissed "You looked after us for a while. About six week - when we first came to jail. You didn't like me, did you Ms Cooper?"

The woman shook harder, trembling "N-No. You were _a g-good_ person, when I knew you"

"Don't lie" Carnage started to smile, he bent down, leaning over her on all fours "You didn't like us when we were with you."

He started to grin, before his hand formed into a axe, he put it on her neck, pushing it just enough to form a single drop of blood.

"Carnage is what colour, Ms Cooper?"

"I… I _don't know._"

She started to cry.

"What colour is Carnage?"

"I don't _know_."

"Yes, you do, Ms Cooper. We told you every session, every time We saw you. Every. Single. Time. WHAT COLOUR AM I, MS COOPER!?"

"Red. R-Red and B-Black."

"Everybody bleeds Red, Ms Cooper" He started to remove the axe from her neck "But some people also can have something black inside them - could you tell me what it is?"

"Heart. B-Black Heart."

"What did I _tell you, Ms Cooper_?"

"You told me _'A world isn't t-the same with the i-insane. But I'm not insane. I'm not mad. I'm s-something new. My Heart is B-Black. My blood is Red.'_"

"Exactly. I'm. Something new."

He placed the axe onto her neck "Goodbye Ms Cooper. We wish we could say we will miss you."

He lifted it up, before laughing that shriek.

He brought it down.

_Thud_

* * *

Spideman leaped from the top of the building

"AWESOME!"

The Red and Blue clad man was soon followed by four girls. Each one dressed in predominantly in a single colour - Blue, Orange, Green and Purple. One's consume was very different too the others, having white fur on her ankles, wrists and neckline.

"No wonder you like this, Slinger" Black Cat commented, grinning. Her brown eyes twinkled.

Twist… well, Twisted in mid-air, laughing "Normally I hate Mondays-"

Everybody threw a web except Cat, who was grabbed by Peter and they swung to another building.

"But right now?" Pine said, sticking to the building.

"This ROCKS!" Dusk screamed.

Cat groaned as she ran across the rooftop next to the four web-swingers "M3 dead ahead."

"Awww!" The other three girls groaned as they leaped downwards, looking over the courtyard of Mid-Town High.

Looking down, they saw the smiling figure of Harry Osborn, who was looking at them with a mild interest.

Landing in a alley way not far from the school, quickly changing into 'common' clothes and walking down the street.

Peters injuries… were _allot _better from the big fight. It just had been last week that it had happened.

"Gus!" Harry yelled at them, running to them "Insane Stunts much."

Everybody just grinned at him.

Harry sighed "Bugle came out with a story today. T-Thankyou."

"Harry" Liz said, rather sternly "Shut up."

"But if anybody…" He trailed off, eyes darting around at the teens around him, hoping nobody was listening in.

Mary Jane sighed, before dragging Harry to an empty corner of the courtyard "Harry Osborn. Get this though your head."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were driven to it. The Green was affecting your brain" Felicia crossed her arms and leaned ageist the wall.

"But I was the one who gas-"

"Osborn. Shut up" Gwen growled.

Peter was just laughing behind her, putting his arm over his mouth to stifle it, he was just shaking his head.

"Oh shut it, Parker" Harry grinned.

Peter just laughed harder and they started into the school hallways, dumping their bags into their locker and checking the time.

"Wow" Peter muttered "I'm early for once. We have three minutes till class starts."

They all grinned. Grabbing their books for the first class and walking to the classroom, hearing the bells shrill ring echoing around them.

Harry and Liz waved at them, before walking to their classroom, away from Peter, MJ, Felicia and Gwen.

Flash was glaring at them as he stood on the other side of the hallway, glancing at the recently re-together Sally and Rand, he was scowling slightly and Sha Shan passed him and his head twisted to her as she walked past his with a slight wave.

The teacher walked up the hall.

. . .

Lunch wasn't exactly Peter's favourite time of day - sure, he had food and friends to talk to, but it also meant Flash roaming free.

He walking into the cafeteria, over to a table which already housed his other friends.

"Did you see the bugle this morning, Pete?" Harry asked, tossing him the rolled paper.

"No, didn't get a chance."

He opened it, glancing at the first page.

"I've only seen the front, myself" Harry nodded to Peter, whose eyes were quickly reading the front page.

**_GOBLINS AND NEW SPIDER TEAM RIP UP NEW-YORK!_**

_Last week in a upscale area of New-York, two Green Goblins-_

Peter didn't bother to read anymore. It was always the same. 'Spiderman and friends are dangerous', 'Unmask this freak of nature.'

"Pickle Puss doesn't know when to stop, does he?"

Everybody shook their heads.

Peter opened the paper, skimming the pages.

'Mold - Foe? Or Friend?'

'How do YOU protect yourself and family from super villains?'

'Riot at shopping Centre!'

'New ways to lose weight, FAST!'

'Insane victim escapes mental asylum!'

Peter paused from turning pages, and went back, looking at the article. The Picture showed a man with wild red hair and a grin to rival the recently removed Goblin.

_'Ohhhh! This looks interesting!'_

_'Shut up. It just some guy…'_

Peter rolled his eyes, and started reading.

_Mr Cletus Kasady escaped yesterday by unknown methods. Killing six staff on his rampage, he managed to escape the high security Asylum without alerting any of the guards. None of the dead's names will be released in this paper._

_Mr Kasady was noted as insane at the age of seventeen years, after murdering his grandmother at six years old by pushing her down the stairs, and attempting to murder his mother by throwing a television into the bathtub. He was placed in a orphanage, setting fire to it at age fifteen, after going through years of therapy, he was pronounced insane. _

_He was placed in jail, where he was a very easily controlled patient, until he escaped with his roommate, Eddie Brock. He was recovered shortly after, and placed in a Asylum. _

_The only clue to this man's escape was a red and black ooze type substance._

_If you see this man, please do not go near him and call authorities. _

Peter felt sick. This was familiar.

**So… yeah. I hope that was OK, guys.**

**Review Replies**

**E-hero tornado -****_ I don't. Not really. It had been buzzing around in my brain for a while is all._**

**Superminion - ****_That's not rambling, don't worry. My best friend is Owl, now she can ramble. About Anything. Mostly horses. Thanks for the Review - and it's cool._**

**Best answer (And only Answer in this case… but it was still awesome because I totally agree) - ****_Probably scream, a lot. as in fangirl screaming. _****- Superminion**

**Extra Snazzy BONUS Question: You call Fury 'Pirate Dude' to his face… what happens? **

***Cough* Murder *Cough***

**Best Answer next chapter!**

**Review and/or PM me, **

**- Cat =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I Hope you guys enjoy this! School has just started, so yeah. I'll be a little... later updates than normal.**

Many people thought that Cletus didn't have morals. They might have been right, sometimes.

His were just twisted, warped.

Kill anybody who brakes laws but him and his simbiote.

Which was why, Spiderman and his new Rag-Tag team interested him. They broke the law - every day. Yet they were praised. _Praised_.

Tutting, he looked around his… establishment - although they were barely liveable conditions for a normal human, here, he _thrived_.

Looking at the long dark street from the sewer gate, he grinned, making those pointed, white, teeth drop with spit.

There was his pray - that girl.

She didn't have a choice to do what she did, her mother was easing her way of drugs and her father was in no condition to work after a work accident. She dared not tell them where she got the money, but as long as it was enough until her father could go back to work, it'll do.

Sighing, the girl tossed her hair over her shoulder, shivering. People did this _every night? _How was that possible? The clothes were way to revealing, she couldn't stand it - as if that wasn't bad enough, she was freezing, wanted to pull on a nice warm jacket and have a mug of coco. She felt the hidden pocket in her short skirt which held nothing but a small piece of paper telling everybody why she had chosen this path. She knew the risks.

"Hello Darling" Cletus's voice rung out, his voice sounding like he normally did, not covered by the red sludge.

The girl straightened, before putting on a fake smile "Hello, Handsome? Where are you?"

"Oh, not far away" He whispered in her from behind her, making her jump and spin around.

"What do you want, Handsome?"

"Not much" He said, he was still obscured from view "I want to know what _you_ are doing here - a lovely lady like yourself."

"Whatever you want, Darling."  
"I know what I want."

"I'm two hundr-"

"I don't want you."

The girl paused "Are you going to help me?"

"In a sense."

She girl scrunched her eyebrows, before backing away slightly. This was creepy. It wasn't right.

"W-What do you mean?"

He laughed, before stepping forward, the girl opened her mouth to scream - to get away from the mad man she had seen in the paper.

* * *

Peter sat at home. There wasn't much to do. It was a Saturday, his home work was done and there wasn't any villain activity.

"Peter!" Aunt May shouted "I'm home!"

Getting up and making his way downstairs to greet his aunt who had come home from being at the Theatre with Miss Watson.

"How was is, Aunt May?"

"Oh, it was rather good Peter. Here, I picked this up for you."

She handed the Daily Bugle to him, which he held with his left hand.

"Thanks Aunt May."

"Welcome, Peter. Well, I better be going to bed."

Peter nodded, planting a kiss on her cheek before she walked up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Peter's face formed into a scowl as he looked at the Paper. But it wasn't because of the normal front page 'Spiderman Sucks'. No.

He quickly opened it, scanning the pages. What he was looking for was on a much closer page than what he though was signified last week.

**_'Murder on a street Corner!'_**

_A young girl was found a few days ago in the suburbs. Her name will not be released._

_The girl was forced to turn to prostitution to care for her family, after her mother was going through Rehab and her father was a unfortunately hurt in a work accident._

_Found at 06:34 on Tuesday, the girl appears to have been murdered by both blunt and sharp objects, although it is unknown what has caused these wounds._

_She appears to have been dragged from the street corner into a alleyway nearby, where she was found by a young male._

_"It was horrific! She was bent in wrong ways and broken it places I didn't know could be broken. Then there was the writing… the writing."_

_The 'writing' the man is talking about, is the red letters splayed on the wall, reading the word 'Carnage'. It is unknown what this signifies._

This wasn't what Peter was used to, but this is what he was looking for. He could tell what this was, call it a hunch, but he knew the way the simbiote thought - he was wearing it first after all.

Biting his lip, Peter looked up at the stairs, this… this _thing _put Aunt May in danger, it put everything_, everyone_, in danger. Gwen, MJ, Liz, Felicia, Harry.

Banging his head onto the kitchen table, he groaned. Venom and Carnage. They had attacked the school, but this one… it bonded to somebody _insane_. It affected it.

Rolling up the paper, he held it in his hand, walking back upstairs. Police wouldn't be able to deal with this, no matter if they thought they could.

This wasn't something they knew how to fight.

It wasn't just a crook. It was a blood thirsty alien that didn't care for anything - maybe except it's host.

Tossing the paper into a draw, he flopped onto bed.

"Well, time to explain to the girls."

* * *

Peter Parker walked into the school gates, the girls had swung ahead of him this morning - but that didn't really worry him, it used to, but now… it was fine.

Looking around the crowed, his face set when he saw his friends talking in a almost empty area of the courtyard.

Walking over, he looked at the clock, grinning a small grin when he saw he had ten minutes till the bell sounded.

"Guys," He said, approaching them "We need to talk."

Everybody looked at him, frowning.

"What about?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Peter sighed "You know that… murder that was in the paper?"  
Everybody nodded, it had been everywhere.

"I think I know who did it…"

Everybody looked at me.

Again, he sighed "You know that insane guy who escaped last week?"  
Gwen nodded "My dad was suspicions of him, but there isn't any evidence."

"There is."

They all looked surprised at that and all raised eyebrows "What?"

"Ooze. That was the clue. You remember that simbiote with Venom?"

"Venom…" Felicia nodded "What was he called?"  
Shaking his head, he removed the bugle from his bag "Carnage."

Eyes widened and they looked at the paper.

"Oh."

Taking the paper and rolling it up again, he placed it back into his bag "We have some work to do."  
Harry crossed his arms "I want to help - and I will. Understand?"

Peter glanced at him "Goblin working with Spiders and Cat? Wow, Bugle would have a field day."

Harry smiled somewhat "Not if the Goblin doesn't turn up. I'll make somebody new."  
Peter smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Review Replies**

**Superminion - OK, that is a art - forcing yourself to stop rambling. Nice Answer.**

**Owl - You always do that grin. So, yeah. Ok , not only could I imagine you saying that, I would pay to. **

**Best Answer: Owl -****_ What would I do? Well, first, before I called him "pirate dude" I would have let him know that I was insane and to expect stupid names._**

**OK, that was clever.**

**Extra Snazzy BONUS Question: What should I call Harry's new character? **

**Best Answer Next Chapter!**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 3

**Where have I been? Um... well, I've had school work to preform - and I got my camps back, so now I know where I am going... and for the last one, I have ****_no _****friends. WARNING: RANT AHEAD - PROCEED AT OWN RISK: Something very few people know about me (Now everybody knows! Yay!) is that my brother and I have this mental thing... it's not a illness - my brother is ****_much _****worse than me, but basically we have this thing that we can't deal with it without a friend, we withdrawal, we don't want to talk... we just get ****_very _****depressed. Like... ****_very, very _****depressed. I manage to deal with this better, which is way I do try to get more friends, but my brother... he's not good at that kinda thing. I think that's why I'm a clingy person. Last time this happened, I was in grade six... Owl wasn't really by friend back then, we didn't really talk - I mean, we knew each other but... yeah, it was around the middle of that year when we started to talk and get to know each other - anyway, my friends started to hang with other guys and my best friend, Kumi, started to hang with... more ****_popular _****kids. For a whole term (8-9 weeks). I found myself dreading lunchtimes and wanting to withdraw more than ever. My friends soon came back and we have all stuck together like a huge spiderweb.**

**Nerds for the win!**

**So, yeah. That's been draping over my head.**

**So... read!**

Cletus grinned. This… this was life. This was power. He had _helped _the city. He had cleared up some of its trash.

Again he grinned, spit dribbling from his mouth. He tossed the bag into the bin, still hearing that sad whimpering coming from within "P-Please let me out. I-I'm s-sorry for whate-ever I d-did to you."

Carnage tutted and then hissed at her "You did nothing to _me_."

The girl screamed, begging for anyone, _anything,_ to help him.

It was just luck that the man walked around the corner "HEY!"

Carnage paused; this man was trying to save a life. This was OK - he would allow it.

"Next time" He hissed as the man started to run over. He slipped into the sewer through the grate, his human body melting through as well.

"Are you OK?" The man asked "Are you hurt?"

He pulled the bag from the bin, untying the knot and helping her out "T-Thank you" She started crying, grabbing him and crying into his shoulder "T-Thank you so much."

The man paused, then smiled "Let's get you home."

Still hugging him, he walked her down the street - damn the party he was meant to be going to, this was more important - to his car.

* * *

Spiderman sat on his webbing at midnight. He yawned.

"Ninety-Nine spiders on the wall" He muttered, joy still evident in his voice "Ninety-Nine on the wall, turn around, Spider comes down, Ninety-Eight Spiders on the wall. Ninety-Eight Spiders on the wall, ninety- Oh! What's going on there…?"

Quickly crawling around the side of the building, he looked around the seemingly empty street. Something was tingling at the back of his mind. It was faint, but there. His sense had never been this faint before…

Frowning he sat back down, still looking at the street, his sense still ringing, this didn't feel right. It should be stronger, it was meant to fell like a train was vibrating inside his skull… this felt like… a penny being dropped.

_Cling Clang Clang _goes the penny.

It wasn't right. Spiderman frowned - what was going on. His sense felt the same no matter what danger it was, from a flying football to Electro.

Biting his lip, he felt something he hadn't in a while - human instincts. It was almost like a well in his stomach had opened up and his insides had just fallen into it. He shivered, before crawling back around the building.

"Ninety-Seven spiders on the wall, ninety-seven on the wall, turn around, spider comes down, ninety-six spiders on the wall" His voice was shadowed, not the happiness that had been there before.

_Hissss_

He stiffened. But he wasn't scared. No, it was just a _reaction._

"A-A reaction" he muttered.

But scared he was, he had got so _used _to being able to feel everything around him, all the time. For spiders, both arachnid and man, saw the world as a movie, only in 4-D. You could watch the world and see everything, but feel it like no other thing could - imagine having that, being able to see _everything _feel _everything _and then have it snatched away.

Helpless.

Peter swallowed and moved slightly to the right, where he stuck to the side of the building, pushing his fingers to the surface much harder than he really needed to.

Then his sense went off again - strong and healthy.

"M-Must have been a… a _mishap_" He whispered, before nodding at his own words and taking off from a web-sting.

He didn't see that red ooze that had stuck itself on the same building.

* * *

Cletus smiled, a sick smile, a psychotic smile. It make the Green Goblin look like he was depressed and readying suicide. This smile expressed everything in him.

In one word: Craziness.

Cletus licked his lips as drool dripped down his face - it pooled at is feet in a weird, thick puddle.

The woman's hand was… pale. He bent down and almost frowned, before his face split into _another, bigger _smile.

"Oh, how she squealed, how she _screamed_. But she shouldn't have done it - nuh-uh. She shouldn't have. No hero to save you now."

The girl lay in a ruby puddle - her hair splayed out in a halo around her head. The jeans she was wearing looked red, going on brown, the blood staining the dark blue material, her white top was no longer that perfect marble colour.

Cletus quietly congratulated himself.

Using an ooze covered finger, he gently stroked her face, this time the frown came forth.

"Is something missing, friend?" He asked, using that… _tone _he only used to his constant companion, he then laughed "Of course! We almost forgot!" His pointer finger dipped into the red water puddle then used it to write on the wall.

_Carnage_

Climbing from the window he took a look around, quickly and swiftly climbing down to find a gate to the sewer where he could renter his home.

That when he saw that web-head on the side of a building.

* * *

Spiderman was still slightly unnerved when he landed a punch on Shockers jaw. He turned, flipped, somersaulted, web-swung, stuck to walls… and his head tingled.

It tingled just fine.

What was going on to his spidersense was beyond him.

It was when he launched his foot upwards and kicked Shocker in the chin, knocking him out, when the answer came flooding into his brain.  
_"Venom doesn't affect my sense…"_

His face paled beneath his mask.

_"Oh damn, no."_

* * *

It was when Cletus grabbed a newspaper from a park bench that he smiled.

"Front page…" He whispered, almost sounding normal; that quickly changed as he dove into the bushes, hiding from the prying eyes on the man that walked in.

He was a jogger, by the look of it - a back pack was on his back which he slid off as he sat down, near a small pond.

That was when he took out a small, plastic water bottle, taking a deep gulp… and tossing it in the vague direction of the bin.

It missed - Cletus frowned when the man did not get up to correct it, instead standing up and continuing his run.

A sick smile spread over his face "We might need to deal with him, yes friend?"

The area near his heart started to spread and bubble as the ooze leaked from it and onto his body. That man will have a good sleep tonight.

* * *

Peter got home and quickly changed out of his costume and flopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes.

_Buzz_

Peter's eyes snapped open and groaned, blinking at the light - wanting to fall asleep. Grabbing his phone, he looked at the message.

_Harry: Look outside_

Peter got up and looked outside, his mouth dropped open at what h saw.

There was Harry… on a glider. His costume consisted of a black armoured suit, completely black except the very dark green lines that slightly were on the side of his legs and arms. A red 'V' splayed across his chest.

His mask was… a Spiderman mask, mostly black, dark green lines.

"Sup, Pete? Watta ya think? I'm thinking… Orb Weaver."

**So, yeah. That was it.**

**Review Replies!**

**Guest: ****_Yeah, Ok. I guess that's why I asked you guys._**

**Cherrycloud456: ****_Thank you! Thank you so much! IT WORKS! Thank you for Harry's name - it's perfect._**

**Extra Snazzy BONUS Question: One Marvel Hero/Villain and One DC Hero/Villain - combine them. What do you get?**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 4

**Um... So... Hi? *Rubs neck* Yeah, I know I've been horrible... and that's it has been 46 days... um... sorry? Yeah *Cough* Well, I don't have a excuse apart from the fact that I've had massive writers block for this story - I've been writing a Original Story - and well, I guess the fact that I've had school camp and am in class right now (The school doesn't ban this site! Heck Yeah!) after finishing my work. Next week, I have another school camp, so don't expect any updates then... Yeah, we get to visit a haunted attraction. A old insane asylum. Owl and I have been telling our friends that we can't wait to go home *Grin*. I hope you guys like.**

Peter ducked into his classroom in the nick of time. Damn alarm clocks. Damn School.

Sliding into a seat next to Gwen, he sent her a warm smile before opening his book and starting to read.

Gwen looked at him with a slight smile, before taking his book and opening it to the _correct _page.

"Very nice of you to join us, Mr Parker" The teacher drawled. Peter smiled weakly, using his hand to scratch the back of his head "Sorry sir."

The teachers face straightened, forming a plain, neutral line before continuing with the class work.

Gwen turned her head, finally seeing a bruise forming on the base of his neck.

She glared at him "What happened?"

Peter looked at her.

_'Just tell her, Pete' Angel_ whispered into his mind.

_'She can already guess…' _Devil replied, a groan evident.

He looked at her, noting the quietness the room and looked at her with a subtle 'Duh, what do you think?' Look.

Gwen rolled her eyes and whispered "I mean _who_. So I can pummel them."

He made a motion with his hands of horn and Gwen almost laughed.

* * *

Cletus gently nudged the body with his foot and tutted "Nah-Uh-Uh."

"We-" He started before stopping and a smile grew on his face "No, No, No. Not _we! I! _ _I _didn't like it when you dropped that bottle."

He bent down using one hand to stroke the man's still warm face, the man was barely breathing, heart barely beating - barely alive but he could still hear and speak, well, whisper.

"L-Let me go… please."

Cletus, or Carnage, simply grinned, his hand forming a spike and pushing it into the man's chest, he pulled backwards, causing the torso to rip open.

Needless to say - the man didn't make it.

Cletus pouted, his bottom lip sticking out in a very exaggerated way, not at all sad but he asked himself in a very sincere tone "Why do none of my friends last very long?"

_'They don't like your fun, brother' _that hissing voice answered _'They don't understand. Only I understand.'_

"You understand… _I _understand" Cletus reached downwards, grabbing the first thing he could find in the man's insides, a cracked rib and dripped in into the blood pooling around him, writing his sign on the wall - _Carnage_.

"Not. Enough" He hissed "So much more crime in this city, so much more law braking."

_'Not enough! Not enough… the spider, must have the spider…'_

"Yes…" Cletus whispered "The Spider_man _must… I must kill him… he… it is his fault - criminals wouldn't be here if Spider wasn't alive… Spider die - crimes do to. Only me."

_'Yes friend. Yes _brother_'_

Spit dribbled down his face "Yes… Yes, the Spider will be my greatest triumph."

A insane giggle ripped itself from his throat.

. . .

Cletus grinned and leaned forwards as he looked from the sewage grate.

_'There, brother, there!'_

Yes, there was that little spider, perched on that tree, right there, within his fingers laced around each other, resting under his chin.

He was simply… thinking.

Carnage's body seemed to melt, his human body impossibly forming a blob, almost as his the bonding itself was on a atomic scale, he slipped down the sewer deeper, slowly, _carefully_, sneaking around the Spiderman, looking for a clear entrance point. Behind the tree - out of his site.

. . .

30 minutes earlier

Peter hang from a building top, looking over the dark city - sometimes something like this calmed him.

This wasn't sometimes.

The quiet normally spoke of no violence, no robberies, nobody losing a family member - these days were rare. What was rarer was when his Spidersence didn't tingle, not even a jolt.

This didn't seem so very calming anymore.

He knew that Venom could sneak past him without a blip on his finely tuned radar - he knew that Carnage could get past him, with nothing but a quick buzz.

But he will admit - it was a blessing wrapped in a curse. Being able to tell the difference between Carnage and, well, anybody else was a great advantage… knowing that if Carnage managed to infect him, even for a minute, his body would recognize him as_ not a threat_ was not.

He reached inside his pocket, something that was skilfully hidden in his pants, for the phone that he and the rest of his team, now complete with one more member that only he knew about for now, had one of as well.

"Anything guys?"

_"Zilch" _Black Cat answered.

_"Not a thing" _Twist spoke.

_"Completely empty" _Dusk announced.

_"It's a bore" _Pine finished.

"Great, that's a wrap for you guys. I'll be up for a little while longer. And yes, I will call you if there is something big."

He could almost feel the glare Gwen gave him, but before she could say anything, he hang up. She knew just as well that he would never call them - he was way too stubborn.

The teenager twisted as he flipped off the building, landing on a another, before bouncing off that and landing on another again and again until the buildings stopped and he looked at the large park in his way, jumping into a tree before lacing his finger together and resting his fingers on the intertwined platform.

That's when he felt a penny drop in the back of his mind.

_Cling Clang Clang._

. . .

Carnage looked up at the Spider, who was sitting on the tree, if not a bit roughly, a little to straight. Carnage frowned and melted into a puddle, silently climbing the tree.

The Spiderman whipped around, seeing the red ooze and froze, before leaping off the tree - Carnage whipped out a tentacle that grew from the puddle and grabbed his ankle, tugging him backwards and causing the side of his face to smash ageist the side of the tree. Spiderman looked up as he was dropped, noticing a large black humanoid shape standing beside the tree. His vision went fuzzy and he slipped into blissful darkness.

* * *

The red ooze grinned, face forming a rather large cartoon smile, before leaping downwards to get to his pray before his mind stopped, shocked, the slightest bit scared.

"Well, you have been a very bad boy haven't you, child."

The voice dripped its namesake.

**So, yeah. I hope you guys liked that.**

******Review Replies!**

******Cherrycloud456 - I was going on more looks, and all your idea's are awesome.  
**

******Guest - THIS!**

******shin obin - This I did. Yay!**

******Best Answer: Cherrycloud's Answer... even though it was awesome, it was the only answer...**

******Extra Snazzy BONUS Question:**

******"My name is Nick Fury... and you are?"**

******Answer creativity. **

******Review and/or PM me,**

******- Cat =^.^=**


	6. Note

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry for that - I know I can't make up for it.**

**This is not a new chapter - Sorry. This story is not being discontinued, so don't worry my followers. I just owe you guys the reason why this hasn't been updated.**

**First and foremost: School. The work load has been piling and these school holidays, which start tomorrow, are a welcomed break. I had a Trumpet exam, which I felt like I completly failed... but I've passed with Merit, so that's something I guess.**

**Second: Computer issues. My computer was at ICT for 3 whole weeks - all my files were saved... exept my Enigmas. Not even kidding. And the back up didn't work... **

**Third: Simply raging at everything. After losing my files I went slightly mad. Ya know, that chapter was almost finished and it's now gone. Forever.**

**Now, I can't update for a while *Stuff is thrown at me* BECAUSE I'm going on holiday. Overseas for the first time in my life - so three more weeks. I'm sorry. I'll type something up when I get back. *Looks sheepish***

**So... um... yeah. That's that.**

**Don't bother reviewing this, save that for the real chapter.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
